Palmira Sirene
Palmira Sirene is the daughter of the mermaid from Madame d'Aulnoy's The Yellow Dwarf. Info Name: Palmira Sirène Age: 18 Parent's Story: The Yellow Dwarf Alignment: Royal Appearance: Average height, with long dirty blonde hair reaching to her waist and teal eyes. Wears a purple waterproof dress. Has an elegant golden fish tail. Wears a seashell necklace around her neck. Roommate: Leontine Mouche Secret Heart's Desire: I want to sculpt beautiful works of art out of sea rushes. My "Magic" Touch: I can build things out of sea rushes. I can even make them look like people. Storybook Romance Status: I'm not really into romance at the moment. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I feel like whenever I try to help people, it never benefits them. Favorite Subject: Arts & Crafts. I can use sea rushes in this class. Least Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. I am nervous about this class since I want to help someone win, not lose. Mom tried to help the King of the Gold Mines, but unfortunately he dropped his sword and that dwarf stabbed him with it. Best Friend Forever After: Aimé Dauphin. He spends a lot of time in the water. I'm also friendly with Cassius Dinde even though he's rather shy. Biography Bonjour! My name is Palmira Sirene. I am a mermaid. My mother is the mermaid from The Yellow Dwarf. Mom's tale is very sad. It's about a princess named Toutebelle who was caught between the wicked dwarf she promised to marry and the king who she really wanted to marry. When the Yellow Dwarf kidnapped Toutebelle, the King of the Gold Mines (Toutebelle's fiance) went to rescue her. Mom gave the king a diamond sword. The king used the diamond sword to fight through sphinxes and dragons, but when he saw Toutebelle, he dropped his sword. The Yellow Dwarf snuck up on the king and killed him, and Toutebelle grieved and died. Mom was able to change the two into palm trees that hug each other forever. It's kind of hard to get around Ever After High. I mostly swim around in the school's aquarium. Mom has given me a seashell necklace which allows me to turn human so I can attend classes. After classes, I return to my dwelling and reassume my mermaid form. It's hard being a mermaid at a school where most of the other kids have legs. I don't hang out with too many people since I prefer staying in the water. Aimé Dauphin is able to hang out with me since he swims a lot with his dolphin Diane. Desiderio Cenere visits me sometimes to grow palm trees. I also get visits from Belle Jaune and Cassius Dinde since they're from my mother's story. Since I can breathe underwater, I am able to sleep underwater. I sleep on a bed of seaweed. I am able to create things out of sea rushes. I am quite skilled at it, and I can even make lifelike statues. Mom was able to fool the Fairy of the Desert with one of hers. I grow palm trees too. I am a Royal since I love building things out of sea rushes, although I think I would love to help save someone and see them succeed instead of fail. Trivia *Palmira's first name is derived from the Latin word for palm tree. *Palmira's surname means "mermaid" in French. *Palmira has a pet harp seal named Perle. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Bonnie Gordon, who voices Silque in Fire Emblem Echoes.. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Mermaids Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:The Yellow Dwarf Category:Commoners Category:Shapeshifters